El Juez Del Amor Eterno
by Mikkii
Summary: Ash y May se aman pero no tienen el valor de confesarse sus sentimientos pero recibiran la ayuda de un espiritu y enfretaran nuevos retos su amor lo enfretara
1. Chapter 1

Quiero decir q este fic no es mi solo q me gusto y lo kise poner aki

Capitulo 1

Había pasado ya un mes desde que ash se separo de may y de max, el se encontraba en la región de shinou junto a hikari y brock, pero no todo esta bien, el extrañaba a alguien y no sabia quien era. ¿Ni por que? Pero en un instante se acordó de ella la luz de su vida, su amor secreto, al fin había comprendido a quien era a la que extrañaba. Era ella la chica con pañoleta que había conocido en hoen, la chica con que había pasado los últimos meses. El no podía creerlo, la última vez que la vio fue en aquel ferry donde se despedían.

Pero lo mas extraño, es que mientras se despedían no sintió nada, ninguna molestia, absolutamente nada.

Flash back

Ash: espero verte pronto may  
May: claro, y la proxima vez que me veas sere la mejor coordinadora  
Max: ya vamonos may, el ferry esta a punto de zarpar  
May y max: adiós ash y brock  
Ash y brock: adiós chicos, esperemos verlos pronto  
May y max: nosotros también  
Ash: may, cuando te vuelva a ver tendremos una batalla tu blaziken contra mi sceptile  
May: claro ash, hasta pronto.

Fin de flash back

Ash: (pensando) por que me pasa esto yo la quiero y ella ni cuenta se da, solo le interesa ese drew.  
Brock: ash te encuentras bien  
Ash: claro, ¿por que habría de sentirme mal?  
Brock: no lo se, te veo muy pensativo  
Ash: no es nada, verdad pikachu  
Pikachu: pika-pika  
Hikari: si ash te vemos muy mal  
Ash: no se preocupen, no me pasa nada

Mientras en otra parte del mundo, en una región donde ash ya había estado y tenido batallas reñidas, se encontraba una linda coordinadora, se veía mas linda que nunca, su pañoleta roja la hacia una chica muy bonita con esos ojos azules y su cabello castaño.

May: (pensando) que bien, pronto estaré en concursos aquí en jotho pero no se pueda ganarlos sin mis amigos.

En eso llega un viejo rival con su flygon, el se veía mas engreído y se había puesto una gorra azul muy parecida a la de ash, solo que esta cuando vio a may arrojo la gorra del aire y le dijo a su flygon que usara lanzallamas haciendo la gorra cenizas.

May sorprendida al ver el espectáculo la dice:

May: por que hiciste eso drew  
Drew: por nada solo me divertía  
May: que forma mas inmadura de hacerlo  
Drew: eso que te importa, solo vine a decirte que cerca de aquí hay un concurso poke-  
Mon donde podrás participar.  
May: y por que me dices eso ¿acaso no vas a participar?  
Drew: eso quieres no  
May: ¿de que hablas?  
Drew: para asi poder ganar sin problemas ya que conmigo no tienes esperanzas  
May: eres un idiota, claro que puedo derrotarte  
Drew: si como no  
May: tengamos una batalla y veras  
Drew: no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo (mientras se peinaba el flequillo)  
May: acaso tienes miedo  
Drew: yo miedo, no me hagas reír  
May: entonces acepta mi desafió  
Drew: esta bien

May: sal de ahí blaziken  
Drew: ve flygon  
May: blaziken usa lanzallamas  
Drew: evadelo y dragoaliento  
May: usa giro fuego  
Drew: que ataque mas débil  
May: callate drew  
Drew: muy bien continuemos flygon. Usa dragoaliento y usa después ala de acero.  
May: blaziken evadelo y usa doble-patada

Pero blaziken no pudo evadirlo y recibio los ataques directos

May: noooo….blaziken  
Drew: ahora termínalo con un rayo-solar  
May: rapido blaziken usa patada ignea  
Drew: ataca flygon  
May: noooooo  
Drew: parece que he ganado  
May: si pero eso no te quita lo idiota (mientras iba a ver a su blaziken que recibió todo el rayo solar)  
Drew: ves como eres una simple perdedora  
May: solo por que hayas ganado no te da el derecho de hablarme asi  
Drew: hay pobre niña, que lastima me das  
May: eres un tonto, te odio  
Drew: ya hice llorar a la niña  
May: callate drew

Después de decir eso metio a su blaziken a su pokebola y se fue corriendo de ese lugar.

Mientras drew solo miraba:

Drew: (por que tuve que hacer eso, yo no queria lastimarla, bueno eso no importa ahora me tengo que ir)

Mientras una muy desconsolada chica, lloraba sin parar. Pensando como su rival una de las personas que mas queria en este mundo le pudo hablar asi.

May: (pensando) como por que el, es solo un chico tonto, lo mejor sera olvidarlo y seguir entrenando para poder estar a su nivel.

Mientras se secaba las lagrimas, tomo un camino hacia su proximo concurso pokemon

Pero esa pelea fue vista por un chico arriba de un fearow, y no le gustabe en lo absoluto, asi que decidio seguir a drew.

pongan comoentarios

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Antes de llegar a la siguiente ciudad un chico de pelo verde fue interceptado por un chico de ojos azules y con el pelo rubio.

¿?: Como te atreves a hacerle ese tipo de cosas a una mujer  
Drew. ¿Quien eres?y que te importa  
¿?: mi nombre es jack  
Drew: ok y que vas a hacer al respecto  
Jack: mira niño, yo no solo soy un chico ordinario, en realidad he vivido muchos años, Y por lo visto no sabes nada de mí.  
Drew: no digas tonterías por como te ves tienes como unos 16años.  
Jack: bueno eso ya no importa, ahora pagaras por hacer sufrir así a esa chica  
Drew: no me digas  
Jack: sabes tu actitud es muy desagradable, pero como yo soy la persona que viene de Dimensiones raras para unir a las personas que de verdad se aman.  
Drew: que patético, cada cosa tan anticuada que dices  
Jack: solo diré algo, eres un estorbo en mi misión, de unir a una pareja tan linda.  
Drew: y por que dices eso (pensando) acaso se trata de may  
Jack: simple, a la muchachita que acabas de herir con tus palabras, estaba enamorada de ti , o simplemente solo gusta de ti  
Drew: no te creo (pensando) ohh…. May que feliz me haces  
Jack: pues empieza a creerlo  
Drew: si es verdad lo que dices entonces por que dices que soy un estorbo, si may me quiere, no debiste venir para unirme a ella.  
Jack: en realidad no vine a eso, yo vine para unir a esa tal may con un entrenador que  
Esta en estos momentos en la región shinou.  
Drew: no me digas, ¿ y quien es? (pensando) no puede ser  
Jack: su nombre es ash  
Drew: ese perdedor (pensando) ese ash como se atreve a quitarme a may mandando a  
Este tonto a amenazarme  
Jack: si, el ama sinceramente a may, por el momento may siente mucha atracción  
hacia ti.  
Drew: no la culpo soy muy atractivo (se peina el pelo)  
Jack: pero lamentablemente para ti como la trataste dudo mucho que te sigua queriendo  
así.  
Drew: como puedes saber eso (pensando) espero que eso no sea verdad  
Jack: uy veo celos en ti  
Drew: si como no, yo enamorado de esa perdedora (pensando) aunque sea una perdedo-  
ra me ha robado el corazón.  
Jack: mira drew, a mi jamás me podrás engañar ya que puedo leer las mentes y  
desde hace un buen rato que leo la tuya.

Mientras por otro lado de esa región, una muchacha corría lo más que podía para llegar al próximo pueblo. Pero en un instante sin darse cuenta ya había llegado, entonces entro para pedir a la enfermera Joey una habitación.

: ¿en que puedo ayudarla?  
May: me podría apartar una habitación  
: claro, aquí esta la llave es la habitación numero 5  
may: gracias  
: de nada

mientras may subía y llegaba a su habitación , al llegar se acostó en la cama y se puso a pensar por que drew le había hablado así y por que cuando drew le había gritado empezó a recordar el bello rostro de un entrenador que siempre la apoyaba en estos momentos tan difíciles, ya que ella extrañaba en especial su compañía y sus consejos sabios. Y si ella estaba triste el siempre la consolaba con su sonrisa. Era el lindo entrenador que había conocido en hoen cuando ella no quería saber nada de pokemons y el la ayudo a conocer el mundo de estos, ella lo recordada con cariño y a la ves extrañaba mucho.

Mientras por otra parte la discusión de drew y jack había terminado en batalla.

Drew: sabes ya me fastidiaste y ya no te soporto así que arreglemos esto con una  
batalla.  
Jack: esta bien, pero si gano te encerrare para siempre en este medallón que tengo  
En el cuello para que ya no te entrometas en la felicidad de ash y may.  
Drew: no te creo (mientras miraba el medallón) eres un simple humano como harías eso  
Jack: mejor olvídalo y que comienze la batalla.  
Drew: sal de ahí flygon  
Jack: un flygon, pues lamentablemente no tendras oportunidad contra mi  
Drew: callate y elige  
Jack: sal hitmonlee  
Drew: usa dragoaliento contra hitmonlee  
Jack: hitmonlee usa patada girada

Inmediatamente el dragoaliento se desvanecio

Drew: que ¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
Jack: pues con quien crees que estas tratando  
Drew: eso no importa rayo- sola  
Jack: esperalo  
Drew: que clase de idiota eres

Entonces flygon uso rayo-solar e iba directamente hacia hitmonlee, pero paso algo sorprendente el hitmonlee detuvo con las manos el rayo-solar desvaneciéndolo.

Drew: pero que (pensando) como hace eso, sera que es …..  
Jack: ahora lo entiendes, muy bien creo que ha llegado la hora de acabar con tu flygon  
Drew: si como no  
Jack: hitmonlee acabalo con una patada voladora

Entonces el flygon recibió una patada sin hacer nada y cayo debilitado

Drew: que no puede ser  
Jack: creo que gane, ahora el medallón será tu hogar  
Drew: si como no  
Jack: hasta pronto drew, te sacare del madallon cuando mi misión allá terminado

Entonces el medallón comenzó a brillar y drew fue atrapado y desapareció de allí.

Jack: lo siento drew, (dirigiéndose al medalla) pero no podía hacer nada el destino es así

Entonces jack libero a su fearow, se subió y se va con solo una dirección en la mente la región shinou.

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Después de lo ocurrido a drew, en otra región un chico pensaba como es que lograría ser un gran maestro pokemon sin su gran espiración, la pequeña luz que iluminaba su vida y que ya no se encontraba con el, pensaba en una niña muy dulce y tierna quien le había despertado todo el amor que dormía en el, que ni siquiera su compañera por jotho "MISTY" le había podido despertar ya que a misty solo la vei como una amiga, pero mientras pensaba en la chica de ojos azules y pelo castaño se notaba en su rostro un leve sonrojo, tan solo imaginar sus labios junto a los de may lo hacia sentir tan bien, el quería probar los labios de la chica que con sus lindos ojos lo había cautivado hace unos meses.

Mientras el se hundía en sus pensamientos, unos amigos que estaban junto a el, se habían preocupado pensando por que el joven tenia el autoestima por los suelos.

Brock: ash…hikari y yo estamos preocupados por ti  
Ash: ¿Por qué? No veo que pase nada malo  
Brock: ash a mi no me engañas, es por ella ¿cierto?  
Ash: (sonrojado) no brock como piensas eso  
Brock: si sigues así no tienes oportunidad en la liga shinou  
Ash: tienes razón  
Brock: ash… debes pensar lo que vas a hacer  
Ash: eres un gran amigo, no se que haría sin ti  
Brock: es que no soporto ver a un amigo triste  
Ash: gracias, pero saldré a caminar un rato  
Brock: OK, te esperamos para la comida.  
Ash: gracias brock  
Brock: de nada ash, no tardes mucho  
Ash: OK

Entonces el joven entrenador sale caminando hacia el bosque con pikachu en su hombro. Al fin encuentra un lago, se sentó bajo un árbol donde se podía apreciar la luna y las estrellas, entonces comenzó a pensar como una joven coordinadora le había robado el corazón, pensaba por que no sentía nada cuando la tenia a su lado, por que hasta ahora que ya se fue pensaba el muchacho. En eso siente que una voz le habla.

¿?: te sientes triste ¿cierto?  
Ash: si, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Y ¿Quién eres?  
¿?: mi nombre es jack y lo se por que se noto en la expresión de su rostro  
Ash: entonces realmente estoy me veo tan mal  
jack: si, pero acaso es una chica  
Ash: no, como piensas eso  
Jack: (lo veía centradamente y dice) ash se mas de lo que tu crees y se cual es la razón de tu tristeza.  
Ash: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Y además eso que te importa  
Jack: no te pongas mal, si te sirve de consuelo may siente un amor profundo hacia ti  
Ash: (asombrado) como sabes de may

Entonces, jack le contó a ash hasta el más mínimo detalle de quien era y como es que sabe de ellos, pero no le contó que tenía atrapado a drew en su medallón.

Ash: así que eres un ser destinado a unir a las parejas que sufren por su amor  
Jack: algo así  
Ash: y como harás eso  
Jack: no te preocupes mañana ponte listo por que vendré por ti para dirigirnos a jotho  
Ash: (contento) estas hablando en serio  
Jack: claro.  
Ash: gracias, se lo comentare a mis amigos de viaje  
Jack: OK, adiós  
Ash: adiós

Después de despedirse el chico saca a su fearow y se va del lugar. Mientras ash se queda calvado en sus pensamientos sobre que hará cuando vea a may como le dirá lo que siente y cosas por el estilo.

Pero esas misma noche una chica no conciliaba el sueño, en un centro pokemon de jotho, ella pensaba por que el chico de pelo verde le había gritado de esa forma y por que cuando venia al centro se acordó de el, la persona con quien había pasado momentos inolvidables.

En eso le pasa en la mente algo inesperado, una imagen de ash diciéndole que la ama, con una cara tierna y sus ojos castaños que cautivan a cualquiera, en eso se sonroja, y después piensa por que ash la pone así y por que causa un sonrojo en ella

Pero justo en ese momento alguien toca su ventana, ella piensa como alguien podría hacer ya que ella esta en el segundo piso entonces piensa que es drew sobre su flygon intentando pedirle disculpas.

Pero queda totalmente sorprendida al ver que se trataba de un chico realmente atractivo encima de un lindo fearow, el chico le señala que salga del centro pokemon, ella con miedo se decide a salir y ver que se le ofrecía a aquel chico tan lindo.

¿?: hola,may  
May: ¿como sabes mi nombre?  
¿?: es una historia muy larga  
May: olvídalo, y como te llamas  
¿?: mi nombre es jack  
May: jack, y que deseas  
Jack: solo quería decirte algo  
May: así y de que se trata  
Jack: (pensando) que digo como haré para que ash y ella se encuentre (en voz alta) quiero que tengamos una batalla.  
May: a estas horas de la noche  
Jack: disculpa pero es importante  
May: esta bien  
Jack: pero hay algo mas  
May: de que se trata  
Jack: si yo gano la batalla tú me tendrás que acompañar mañana al parque de la ciudad  
May: pero estas loco, como iría con un extraño  
Jack: por favor, haz lo que te digo  
May: esta bien

Jack: bien, ahora que comience la batalla  
May: bien, yo elijo a blaziken  
Jack: yo te elijo hitmonlee  
May: un hitmonlee eso no importa yo ganare  
Jack: como crees eso  
May: blaziken usa giro fuego y después doble-patada  
Jack: esquívalo

Y hitmonlee esquiva ambos ataques

May: que rápido es, eso no importa, blaziken usa patada ígnea  
Jack: esquívalo y acábalo con patada voladora (pensando) si la patada voladora no funciona tendré que usar su mejor ataque de hitmonlee, y este es el golpe centrado, todo para que estos dos se vuelvan a ver.

En eso hitmonlee esquiva la patada ígnea y aplica una patada perfecta dando en el blanco y debilitando a blaziken con un solo golpe, tal como lo hizo con el flygon de drew.

May: no, blaziken  
Jack: may lleva a tu pókemon al centro pokemon  
May: si lo haré  
Jack: me voy, mañana te presentas en el parque de la ciudad  
May: (con miedo) OK  
Entonces jack saca a su fearow y se va.

Mientras may pensaba, quien será ese chico y que querrá mañana, de todas formas lo sabré, y se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente, en la región shinou un chico se despedía de sus amigos

Ash: adiós brock, adiós hikari, regresare en una semana  
Brock: OK y como te iras  
Ash: no te preocupes alguien vendrá  
Hikari: que bien  
Ash: miren ya llego  
Jack: sube ash rapido  
Ash: ok jack, adios  
Brock y hikari: adios ash  
Jack: vamos ash  
Ash: vamos

Ash subió al fearow que se dirigía lo más rápido posible a la región de jotho.

continuara...

Dejen reviews..


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Al llegar a jotho empezó a recordar como fue su paso por estar región, junto a pikachu y sus demás pokemons recordando batallas pasadas que aun vive con mucha delicadeza y alegría.

Ash: donde vamos jack  
Jack: a ciudad azafrán  
Ash: allí esta may  
Jack: si, espero estés listo para verla  
Ash: por supuesto  
Jack: veo que te interesa mucho  
Ash: (sonrojado) es que es una muchachita muy linda, la quiero tanto no se como no  
me di cuenta antes  
Jack: ¿Cómo? No te gustaba  
Ash: al principio no, de hecho no degustaba su forma de pensar hacia los pokemons, pero sus dulces ojos azules me cautivaron

Jack: que bien

En otra parte, una muchacha despertando, pensando en su pelea de anoche, como es que ese muchacho le parecía muy lindo ya que le recordaba a su querido ash.

Entonces paso por su mente no presentarse a la cita pero el muchacho la llenaba de curiosidad.

Por otra parte, jack ya había llegado a azafrán y le dijo a ash que se hospedara en algún hotel y que el se encargaría de los gastos, ash obedeció y se hospedo en el hotel de la ciudad, pero no se sentía cómodo así que salio a caminar un rato, diciéndole al encargado del hotel que le dijera a jack que había salido, ya que jack no se encontraba por ir a arreglar unos asuntos.

Ash caminaba por las aquellas calles de azafrán hasta llegar al parque de la ciudad, se sentó en una banca y se puso a pensar que estaría haciendo su amada may en estos momentos.

Por otra parte, una linda coordinadora salía del centro pokemon para u cita con jack.

May: (pensando) ese muchacho tonto no me dijo donde me vería, tendré que buscarlo por todo azafrán.

Y camino por casi toda la ciudad sin encontrar rastro alguno, entonces decidió descansar en el parque de esta ciudad pero al llegar a la fuente choco con alguien.

May: fíjate por donde vas  
¿? : Perdón, es que estaba distraído  
May: esa voz la conozco ¿ash eres tu?  
Ash: may  
May: ash (se abalanzo sobre el entrenador) no pensé encontrarte aquí  
Ash: es que vine por un asunto (apretando fuerte a may)  
May: si, y que es (soltando al entrenador)  
Ash: es que vine ( pensando) que le digo ( en voz alta) por que el profesor oak me pidió que yo valla por un gengar y de paso pase por este pueblo  
May: (pensando) a era eso (en voz alta) a que bien  
Ash: (pensando) que estupidez acaba de decir  
May: me dio gusto verte ash, adiós (pero siente que alguien la detiene)  
Ash: no te vayas  
May: ¿Por qué? Ash  
Ash: es que en realidad no vine por ningún gengar  
May: entonces para que  
Ash: vine a visitarte  
May: (sorprendida) en serio y por que  
Ash: es que ya no soportaba estar sin ti, necesitaba ver tu lindo rostro  
May: (sonrojada) ash no se que decir  
Ash: (sonrojado) may quiero decirte que te a..mo  
May: (quedo paralizada) …  
Ash: veo que no respondes, creo que no sientes lo mismo ( derramando una lagrima) creo que ya me voy.

May: (agarrandolo por el brazo) ash no te vallas (en eso una ventisca sopla y may cae sobre el entrenador)

Ash: may (mientras permanecían el suelo su rostro se iba acercando a la de may)  
May: oh, ash (acercandose cada vez mas al entrenador)

Pero alguien interrumpe la escena. 

Perdon por la tardanza pero esque tenia que tomar unos examines y bueno para que les cuento espero y aigan dinsfrutado el capitulo ….

Dejen reviews….. 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

¿?: hola may  
May: harley (pensando) que momento mas inoportuno  
Ash: hola harley  
Harley: hola tortolitos  
May: ¿Qué dices?  
Harley: veo que ya tienes novio  
May: pero que dices yo y ash, jamás

Esas palabras hicieron sentir mal al entrenador y no supo más que hacer que salir corriendo.

May: ash espera  
Harley: que tonta may, acaso no te das cuenta que has ofendido a tu noviecito  
May: cállate harley (y sale corriendo tras el entrenador)

En eso un chico que observaba todo desde las alturas se dirigió al coordinador.

Jack: pero que haces arruinaste el momento  
Harley: ¿y tu quien eres?  
Jack: eres un tonto, todavía ayudaba cuando mi fearow uso una ventisca para hacer caer a may  
Harley: no me has respondido ¿Quién diablos eres?  
Jack: eso no importa  
Harley: y de que rayos estas hablando  
Jack: eso no importa, simplente estorbas  
Harley: si te refieres a may solo la salude (pensando) que bien que se sienta mal esa niñita para que aprenda a no meterse conmigo.  
Jack: sabes te reto a una pelea  
Harley: no quiero perder mi tiempo con basura  
Jack: acaso tienes miedo  
Harley: bien acepto  
Jack: pero si pierdes habrá una consecuencia  
Harley: ¿Qué? , mira no se de que hablas pero la batalla será 2 contra 2  
Jack: de acuerdo  
Harley: salgan cartune y ariados  
Jack: sal gengar, tu también alakazan

Harley: ariados usa tela de hilo, cartune usa pin misil

Jack: evádanlo, alakazan usa un golpe dinámico sobre cartune y tu gengar usa bola sombra sobre ariados.

Inmediatamente los pokemons de harley cayeron debilitados.

Jack: quien es la basura ahora  
Harley: no puede ser  
Jack: ahora sufrirás la consecuencia de la que te hable  
Harley: de que se trata

Jack: es esto

Entonces el medallón que lleva jack en el cuello comenzó a brillar y en un momento a otro atrapo a harley.

Jack: así ya nadie se interpondrá en la relación de ash y may

Por otra parte un chico corría sin rumbo

Ash: (pensando) may por que me dijiste eso, acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo, acaso no me quieres, simplemente me vez como a un amigo, may por que no puedes quererme

Entonces llego a un lindo lago y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, y se quedo observando los pokemons que salían del lindo lago, pero después de un rato llego la persona de quien estaba pensando.

La coordinadora muy agotada, le dijo:

May: ash  
Ash: (mirando hacia la coordinadora y luego volteando la mirada)…..  
May: (pensando) por que no contestas (en voz alta) ash

Pero ash seguía sin contestar

May: perdóname no quise decir eso  
Ash: (parándose y tratando de salir corriendo cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo) déjame en paz may

May: perdóname ash  
Ash: piensas que es así de fácil, después que te avergüenzas de mí  
May: eso no es cierto  
Ash: y por que cuando harley pregunto si éramos novios lo negaste  
May: por que todavía no me lo habías pedido, pero si ya no me quieres yo lo comprendo, solo quiero que me perdones (soltando una lagrima) (entonces soltó a ash y se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse cuando sintió que unas manos le sujetaban la cintura por la parte de atrás)

Ash: no perdóname a mi por ser tan inmaduro (volteando a may hacia el y abrazándola como nuca lo había echo con una chica, la abrazaba con pasión y ternura)

May: ash no tengo nada que perdonarte

Ash: claro que si, quiero que me perdones por hacerte su… ( pero antes de que ash completara la frase sintió unos suaves y dulces labios aferrándose a los suyos)

Al fin el momento había llegado, ya que ash había esperado este momento desde hace mucho no podía creer que estaba besando a may, no creía que sus labios estaban unidos con unos labios tan deliciosos como los de may.

creo que este no quedo tan largo como creia prometo hacerlo major la procima ves dejen reviews.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Ash: (seguía con el beso) no lo puedo creer estoy besando a may  
May: (igual que ash) esto es increíble al fin puedo besar a ash que feliz estoy.

Por otro lado, un chico veía desde atrás de una nube las conmovedora escena y se decía a si mismo.

Jack: (pensando) al parecer he terminado el primer paso para juntar a estos dos, ahora hay que pasar al siguiente paso, a ver si su amor es fuerte, pero me preocupa no poder unirlos para siempre ya que si eso no sucede desapareceré para siempre y no podré ayudar a mas personas en el futuro.

En eso baja y aterriza en el parque de la ciudad

Jack: muy bien ahora veremos que sucede con la relación de ash y may.

Y dice unas cuantas palabras, su medallón comienza a brillar y se liberan drew y harley. Pero les borra la memoria de la última semana y se desvanece en el aire.

Drew: como es que llegue aquí ¿y tu que haces aquí?  
Harley: no tengo idea, y quien te derecho de hablarme así  
Drew: eso no importa pero al parecer hay un concurso pokemon en esta ciudad  
Harley: no me digas  
Drew: vamos a registrarnos y allí te haré pedazos  
Harley: eso lo veremos

Y se van del parque, entonces después de un rato de que estos dos se registraran en el centro pokemon, piden unas habitaciones y suben en ellas, al poco rato llegan ash y may tomados de la mano al centro pokemon.

Pero al entrar ve un cartelon donde se dice del concurso que hay en el pueblo.

Ash: may vas a entrar al concurso  
May: claro ash  
Ash: may gana ese concurso por mí  
May: por supuesto, ganare el concurso por ti  
Ash: gracias, sabes este es un día muy especial para mi

May: ¿Por qué ash?  
Ash: por que se cumplió uno de mis sueños  
May: ¿Cuál?  
Ash: (sonrojado) besar tus labios  
May: (extremadamente roja) OH ash que tierno  
Ash: (sonrojado) sabes may te adoro, pero dime algo alguna vez sentiste algo por otra persona que no fuera yo

May: sabes ash, hasta haces unas semanas pensaba que drew era el amor de mi vida pero me equivoque

Ash: en serio, gracias por decirme la verdad,  
May: de nada  
Ash: may quiero preguntarte algo más  
May: lo que tu quieras  
Ash: (rojo) may beso bien  
May: (roja) ash….. besas muy bien no te preocupes,( se pone mas roja) y que tal yo.

Ash: (rojísimo) may tu besas delicioso tus labios son tan suaves y dulces

May: (sonrojada) OH, ash (entonces abraza a ash por la cintura) ash no quieres volver a besar mis labios

Ash: daría todo por volver a hacerlo (toma a may de la misma forma y juntan sus labios con mucha delicadeza y ternura)

Después de romper el beso, se dirigen hacia la enfermera y may se registra

Pero de repente 2 siluetas aparecen en la sala sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

May: (percatándose que harley y drew habían aparecido) ash crees que sea buena idea decirles sobre nosotros.  
Ash: no lo creo, mejor mantengámoslo en secreto  
May: ok  
Ash: may, me disculpas un momento, voy a avisarle a brock y a hikari que no voy a regresar con ellos  
May: ok ash, pero quien es hikari  
Ash: es una amiga que conocí en shinou  
May: (poniéndose celosa) ¿solo una amiga?  
Ash: (notando los celos de may) claro, may tu eres la única mujer en mi vida y nadie lo podrá cambiar  
May: (tranquilizándose) gracias ash

Entonces ash se va a una computadora y le dice a brock y a hikari que no va a regresar con ellos, si no que volverá a pelear en jotho, pero brock dice que regresaría con el, pero hikari se quedaría en shinou para seguir compitiendo.

Después de que ash terminara regresa con may y con los otros dos.

May: drew como pudiste tratarme así  
Drew: de que hablas may  
May: (pensando) se esta burlando de mi (en voz alta) olvídalo drew

Pero de repente algo le llama la atención a harley y decide ir a ver pero jala a drew y se lo lleva, dejando solos a ash y may.

May: ash que te dijeron tu amiga y brock  
Ash: hay una buena noticia brock regresara con nosotros, pero mi amiga se quedara en shinou para realizar sus sueños.  
May: que lastima (pensando) es mejor así para que no se interponga en mi relación con ash

Entonces ash le susurra algo a pikachu al oído, pero may logra escucharlo.

Ash: (susurrando) pikachu ¿Dónde estará jack?  
May: dijiste algo ash  
Ash: no, nada  
May: no me engañes ash  
Ash: ok, solo le preguntaba a pikachu donde estaría jack un amigo que conocí, por cierto el me trajo a aquí, fue a buscarme a shinou.

May: queeeee…..jack, por casualidad no es un chico con ojos azules y pelo rubio  
Ash: si, como lo conoces

May: pues ese chico toco ayer en mi ventana y tuvimos una batalla que por cierto perdí y me dijo que vaya al parque hoy, pero como no lo encontré lo busque por todo la ciudad, pero me canse y quise descansar en el parque y fue cuando me encontré contigo.

Ash: en serio… pues ese chico era muy raro.

May: tienes razón  
Ash: pero gracias a el, que me trajo a jotho estoy con el amor de mi vida  
May: oh….. ash que tierno eres  
Ash: pero jack me preocupa ya que hace un rato llame al hotel donde nos hospedamos y me dijeron que había recibido sus cosas y se había marchado.  
May: no te preocupes ash, ya aparecerá, y podremos agradecerle por juntarnos.  
Ash: tienes razón  
May: que tal si vamos al parque  
Ash: claro may

Y se fueron al parque toda la tarde y regresaron el la noche.

Ash: may mañana, comienza el concurso  
May: si  
Ash: y también mañana llega brock  
May: tan rápido  
Ash: si es que tomo el ferry de hoy, por cierto donde estará drew y harley  
May: no se, pero mañana los veremos en el concurso

Ash: tienes razón  
May: espero poder ganarles  
Ash: confió en que lo harás

Pero en eso, se le acordó que no habían pedido habitaciones y corrieron hacia la enfermera Joey

Enfermera Joey: ¿puedo ayudarlos?  
Ash: tiene habitaciones  
Enfermera Joey: solo me queda una  
Ash: ok, la tomaremos  
Enfermara Joey: aquí esta la llave  
Ash: gracias

Entonces suben a la habitación y ash dice

Ash: toma may, la llave del cuarto, tu duerme en la habitación, yo dormiré en el piso de aquí

May: claro que no, ash tu dormirás conmigo

Ese comentario pode rojo a ash.

Ash: pero may  
May: nada de excusas, entra

Entonces may empuja a ash dentro de la habitación

Ash: auch…. Eso me dolió  
May: perdón, es que tu eres muy terco  
Ash: no importa…. Pero lo que no entiendo como es que harley no dijo nada sobre nosotros

May: tienes razón, ya que el nos vio juntos antes de que te vayas al lago  
Ash, si, que raro  
May: eso no importa "a dormir"  
Ash: claro may, tu duerme en la cama yo dormiré en esta silla  
May: eso no, tendrás frío  
Ash: claro que no may, tengo mi chaqueta

Pero may se molesta toma a ash de las manos y lo avienta a la cama

Ash: ay…. Eso me dolió también

Entonces may se sube en la cama y se pone encima de ash y la da un beso tierno y lleno de dulzura, inmediatamente ash le corresponde.

Ash: may, no sabes como me gusta cuando haces eso  
May: yo también lo disfruto

Entonces se comienzan a besar apasionadamente , de repente may se comienza a quitar la ropa, pero ash la detiene

Ash: may no creo que eso sea buena idea  
May: ¿Por qué? Ash, acaso no me amas  
Ash: no es eso, si no que eres muy joven  
May: eso es verdad

Entonces se quedan dormidos, al día siguiente brock llega.

Ash: que bien dormí  
May: yo también, solo por que estoy a tu lado  
Ash: gracias may

Entonces baja y se encuentran con brock.

Brock: hola chicos  
Ash: hola, llegaste muy rápido  
May: hola  
Brock: como están  
May: bien  
Ash: que tal si vamos al concurso  
May: vamos  
Brock: claro, pero antes, ash ya veo por que querias venir a jotho  
Ash: (sonrojado) a si, dime por que  
Brock: por que te gusta may

Con este comentario may y ash se ponen rojos

Ash: (sonrojado) si, pero como lo sabes  
Brock: es un instinto  
May: chicos, vamos al concurso  
Ash: claro

Entonces llegan y brock y ash se van a las gradas y may hace su presentación y esta fue muy linda.

Entonces may pasa a la segunda ronda junto con drew, harley y un chico misterioso que tiene una mascara.

Y se realiza el sorteo y queda de la siguiente forma may contra harley, y drew con wl chico misterioso.

¿Quién ganara?

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Después de que se hizo el sorteo, se prepara la primera batalla y esta es drew contra el chico de la mascara.

Drew: sal de ahí roselia  
¿?: Sal hitmonlee  
Drew: un hitmonlee esto parece que ya me hubiera pasado, pero no logro recordarlo, roselia, danza de pétalos  
¿?: hitmonlee esquiva

El hitmonlee era muy rápido y logra esquivar

¿?: ahora hitmonlee brinca y da una patada voladora y cuando roselia este en el aire acábalo con un golpe centrado.

Hitmonlee hizo lo que su entrenador le dijo y acabo a roselia

Presentadora: roselia no puede seguir, el chico de la mascara gana

Entonces drew mete su pokemon, y se despide de may y los demás y sale del estadio

La siguiente batalla es de harley contra may

May: sal de ahí, blaziken  
Harley: ve cartune  
Ash: vamos may, tu puedes  
May: (levantando la mano hacia ash y mandándole un beso)  
Harley: veo que tienes todo el apoyo de tu noviecito  
May: si, y por el te acabare  
Harley: eso lo veremos

May: blaziken usa giro fuego  
Harley: que ataque más débil, cartune esquiva  
May: ya me habían dicho eso, por esa razón prepare esto

Entonces cartune esquiva el giro fuego, blaziken le propina una patada ígnea dejándolo acabado.

Presentadora: may es la ganadora

Harley: queeeee… como es posible  
May: no te lo esperabas

Harley no contesto y salio del estadio

Presentadora: entonces la final será may contra el chico de la mascara

May: (pensando) blaziken esta muy débil, pero me arriesgare (en voz alta) sal blaziken  
¿?: (pensando) pero que haces, tu blaziken esta cansado (en voz alta) ve hitmonlee  
May: blaziken usa lanza-llamas  
¿?: esquívalo y usa patada voladora  
May: trata de esquivarlo

Y blaziken no logra esquivar y reciba el golpe directo.

May: blaziken resiste  
¿?: muy bien hitmonlee ya sabes que hacer

En eso, hitmonlee corre hacia blaziken y deja que blaziken lo ataque y cae derrotado

¿?: (pensando) perdóname hitmonlee por hacerte esto, pero es necesario

Presentadora: blaziken y may ganan

Después de que may recibiera su listón y todo eso, sale del estadio y se encuentra con ash y brock.

May: hola chicos  
Ash: hola preciosa  
May: (sonrojada) ash  
Brock: hola may, estuviste muy bien  
May: gracias, pero no se tuve la impresión de que es chico se dejo ganar  
Ash: claro que no may, tu le ganaste limpiamente

Pero de repente aparece el chico misterioso enfrente de ellos.

¿?: hola ash y may  
Ash: como nos conoces

El chico se quita la mascara

Ash y may: jack  
Jack: si, nos vemos

Sale corriendo saca una pokebola la tira y sale su fearow, sube en el y desaparece.

Ash: por que se fue así  
May: no tengo idea  
Brock: no es el chico que te fue a buscar a shinou  
Ash: si es el

Ya en los cielos jack se pone a pensar

Jack: (pensando) ash, may no saben cuantos problemas les espera

Regresando con los chicos

Brock: chicos tienen que escuchar esto

Se dirigen al monitor del estadio

Presentador: lamentablemente para los coordinadores y entrenadores, los concursos y batallas pokemon se cerraran y serán habilitados en 6 meses.

Ash: no puede ser  
May: noooo….. Como es posible  
Brock: lo siento chicos

Ash: que mal  
May: espero que sea en menor tiempo  
Brock: pero eso nos da mas tiempo para divertirnos  
Ash y may: tienes razón.

May: ash cuando le diremos a nuestros padres sobre nosotros  
Ash: aprovechemos esto de que ya no hay concursos y se lo iremos a decir personalmente

May: de acuerdo pero primero con tu madre,  
Ash: ¿Por qué?  
May: por que no se como reaccionaran los míos  
Ash: ok  
Brock: entonces vayamos a kanto  
Ash y may: si

Y salieron de esta ciudad, hacia un ferry para kanto

Por otro lado jack seguía pensando.

Jack: bien, hasta ahora todo va muy bien, pero todavía no ha empezado el verdadero desafío para estos chicos.

Mientras desaparecía con las nubes.

Continuara ….


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Después que nuestros "héroes" salieran con dirección a kanto, en un lugar no muy lejano, mas bien en un espeso bosque, junto a un río, un portal se habría ,liberando a una hermosa jovencita con el pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes.

Pero al contrario de jack, ella nacía para romper el amor en la pareja que jack a juntado,  
Y ella solo se libera si jack logra su objetivo en menos de una semana, si este no lo logra ella no nace, y esta sirve para probar la fuerza de unión de la pareja.

Mientras tanto el ferry que tenía como rumbo la región kanto había llegado a unos de los puertos de jotho, y nuestros jóvenes amigos habían abordado este ferry, pero había algo que no se esperaban.

Brock al subir directamente se dirigió hacia su camarote, mientras que may hacia lo mismo pero ella para cambiarse el atuendo, en cambio nuestro joven entrenador había ido al cocina de la maquina para ver si encontraba algo.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con alguien conocido.

¿?: Hola ash  
Ash: pero que  
¿?: ¿no me esperabas? Cierto  
Ash: en realidad no, max  
Max: lo sabia, pero que haces en un ferry con rumbo a kanto, no se supone que debes estar en shinou  
Ash: es que deje shinou para concursar nuevamente en jotho, pero como se cancelaron las competencias, entonces me estoy dirigiendo a pueblo paleta  
Max: a jotho pero por que irías a concursar de nuevo  
Ash: (pensando) el no puede saber la relación que me une a su hermana (en voz alta) solo vine para probar si soy lo suficientemente bueno como para competir en shinou  
Max: a era eso, por cierto en tu estadía en jotho no viste a mi hermana

Ash: si, de hecho tu hermana esta en este ferry  
Max: que bien…..quiero verla, ¿me podrías decir en que habitación esta?  
Ash: claro, su habitación es la 12 y la mía por si quieres conversar es la 13 justo al lado de tu hermana

Max: gracias ash, nos vemos mas tarde

Entonces max sube y toca la puerta de la habitación 12

May: max, ¿Qué haces aquí? (y le da un abrazo)  
Max: pues estoy yendo a kanto para concursar en la liga añil  
May: en serio, y cual fue tu primer pokemon  
Max: fue treecko  
May: que bien  
Max: entonces may, me voy a mi camarote  
May: nos vemos mas tarde

Max se va y may sigue cambiándose la ropa

Al poco rato ash ya estaba muy lleno, y decide regresar a su habitación

Ash: bien, creo que es hora de subir a mi camarote (se decía a si mismo)

Al llegar a su camarote, se acuesta en la cama y decide dormir un poco.

Poco después de que ash fuera vencido por el sueño, alguien entra su habitación, y le da un tierno beso en la boca, provocando que el chico despertara.

Ash: may ¿Qué haces?  
May: solo vine para saber como te encuentras  
Ash: may, sabias que eres la chica mas linda que he visto  
May: oh ash (se sube sobre ash y comienza a besarlo muy dulcemente)

Entonces may repite lo de la vez anterior, comienza quitarse la blusa, pero esta vez ash se deja llevar por la tentación y comienza a quitarse la playera.

Pero de repente alguien entra a la habitación dejando sorprendidos a ambos.

Max: oye ash, solo quería preguntart….(pero no pudo terminar al ver aquella escena)

Ash: max no es lo que crees  
Max: ash (grito con mucha fuerza) que crees que le estas haciendo a mi hermana  
Ash: no es lo que parece  
Max: entonces que es, mejor no digas nada, cuando llegue a kanto me comunicare con mi padre para decirle lo ocurrido

Ash: max no es para tanto

Pero max salio corriendo de la habitación sin escuchar nada más.

Entonces ash quiso salir corriendo tras el chico pero alguien lo detuvo

May: no ash, no te preocupes ya veremos la forma de impedir que ese mocoso diga algo  
Ash: pero may, si dice algo lo de nosotros estará acabado  
May: lo se, pero eso no sucederá  
Ash: gracias may, pero me perdonas  
May: ¿de que ash?  
Ash: de que casi me aprovecho de ti  
May: pero si la que te tentó fui yo  
Ash: si, pero yo soy mas grande debí resistirme, pero no pude, es que eres tan linda y no soporte las ganas de…bueno tu ya sabes

May: ash, no te preocupes (tomando ash por la cintura y besándolo)

Después de lo sucedido en el ferry, este por fin toco tierra, pero max salio corriendo hacia un centro pokemon, y los chicos al ver esto salieron tras el, para evitar una tragedia con el señor Norman.  
Ya en medio camino, vieron como un hiper-rayo explotaba enfrente de ellos mandándolos a volar unos metros.

Ash: eso me dolió ¿Quién pudo hacer eso?  
May: ay , pero quien fue  
Brock: chicos, miren

Ash: queeee… tu  
May: jack, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
Jack: perdón, pero era la única forma de detenerlos

Ash: si, pero tenemos algo que hacer  
Jack: lo que tengan que hacer no es importante, lo que les diré si

Ash: (tomando a jack por la playera bruscamente) sabes lo que tengas que decir tiene que esperar

Jack: mira, si lo que quieres es detener al mocoso, no te preocupes, ya lo hice  
Ash: ¿Qué? Como  
Jack: lo alcancé y le borre la memoria  
Ash: puedes hacer eso  
Jack: si, pero eso no importa  
Ash: perdóname entonces, ¿Qué es lo que querías decir?  
Jack: no se si saben pero yo soy un espíritu destinado a unir a las parejas, como ustedes, ese es mi trabajo

May: ¿eres un espíritu?

Jack: así es, pero lo que es importante es que se ha liberado mi contraparte

Brock: ¿a que te refieres?

Jack: que es una chica que intentara separar a ash y may, incluso para lograr su objetivo puede llegar a matarlos

May: queeee… como es posible

Jack: pero el verdadero problema es que mientras ella este en el mundo yo desapareceré y no podré ayudarlos

Ash: ¿te iras?

Jack: así es, así que ustedes deben enfrentarla solos, yo volveré al mundo una vez que la hayan derrotado, pero sus pokemons de ella son muy poderoso inclusive mas poderosos que los míos.

Ash: ¿Qué? Pero si los tuyos son muy buenos

Jack: si, pero no tanto como los de ella

May: no puede ser  
Jack: entonces para ayudarlos, les dejare 6 de mis pokemons, ya como yo soy un espíritu puedo llevar hasta 7 pokemons, solo mi hitmonlee no los acompañara, y no se preocupen ellos los obedecerán.

Ash: ¿pero que estas diciendo?

May: si con tus pokemons de seguro ganaremos

Jack: muy bien, aquí los tienen, por cierto cada uno representa un símbolo y estos deben de estar equilibrados ya que si no lo están estos los desobedecerán.

May: ok, haremos lo posible por igualarlos

Jack: muy bien, a continuación les diré que símbolo tiene cada uno.  
Ash: esta bien

Jack: bien, estos 3 son de ash, gengar tiene el símbolo del odio, fearow el símbolo de perseverancia, y finalmente milotic el símbolo de confianza.

Ash: gracias jack, se que podremos derrotar a esa chica

Jack: y estos son para ti may, alakazam tiene el símbolo de la fuerza, delcatty el símbolo del amor, y finalmente gyrados el símbolo de la venganza.

May: gracias jack  
Jack: entonces le deseo toda la suerte del mundo

De repente jack empezó a caminar y desapareció en el viento.

May: ash, crees que lo logremos  
Ash: claro que si, nuestro amor vencerá todo  
Brock: bueno chicos vamos a buscar a max y luego a pueblo paleta

Ash y may: si

Continuara… 


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Después de encontrar a máx., estos se percataron de que el chico no sabia ni como había llegado a ese lugar y decidió seguir a ash con su viaje a pueblo paleta pero ignorando la relación que ash lleva con su hermana.

El viaje a pueblo paleta fue tranquilo, pero al llegar al pueblo.

Brock: chicos, creo que voy a ir al mercado del pueblo para comprar cosas para realizar una fiesta.  
Máx.: yo te acompaño  
Brock: esta bien

Entonces los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el pueblo dejando a los otros dos solos.

Ash: may, antes de ir a casa, por que no vamos al laboratorio del profesor oak  
May: ok

Entonces los chicos fueron a la casa del profesor pero al llegar se llevaron una sorpresa.

Gary: hola ash, ¿Quién es tu amiga?  
Ash: ella se llama may  
Gary: aaaa… es muy linda  
Ash: gary ¿Qué te traes?  
Gary: nada, hola, mucho gusto soy gary  
May: hola, gary, es un placer conocerte

Gary: por cierto may eres muy linda (acercándose mucho a may)  
Ash: (extremadamente celoso) gary por que no tenemos una batalla  
Gary: no creo, mejor invito a may a salir

Con ese comentario may se sonrojo un poco, ash al notarlo se pone un poco triste y dice nuevamente.

Ash: gary caso me tienes miedo  
Gary: no, esta bien tengamos la batalla

Ash: (pensando) seguro que ganare con los pokemons de jack (en voz alta) ve fearow

May: (pensando) es el fearow de jack

Gary: bien yo elijo a blastoise

Ash: veo que elegiste a tu pokemon más fuerte  
Gary: así es, el te acabara, bien blastoise usa hidrobomba  
Ash: esquívalo y usa picotazos

Pero blastoise se cubrió con su caparazón y no le sucedió mucho daño

Gary: blastoise usa giro rápido y después hidrobomba  
Ash: evádelo e hipe-rayo

Fearow logro por poco escapar del ataque y ejecuto un hipe-rayo muy poderoso, que dejo sin energías a blastoise.

Ash: gary creo que he ganado  
Gary: wow, donde obtuviste a ese fearow tan fuerte  
Ash: en un lugar especial  
Gary: ya veo  
Ash: por cierto se encuentra tu abuelo  
Gary: si esta en su laboratorio  
Ash: gracias, may vamos a ver al profesor oak  
Gary: ok, nos vemos ash, adiós may  
May: nos vemos gary

Entonces los chicos fueron con el profesor y gary salio al patio a caminar un rato, pero alguien lo intercepto.

¿?: ¿no te gustaría tener a may para ti?  
Gary: ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?  
¿?: eso no importa y contesta mi pregunta  
Gary: si, pero ash es mi amigo y veo que le gusta esa chica  
¿?: eso que tiene, yo creo que a may le gustaste  
Gary: ¿tu crees?  
¿?: claro, por que no vas y le dices que te gusta  
Gary: acaso estas loca, como le haría eso a ash el es mi amigo aunque no lo parezca  
¿?: tonto, entonces tendré que obligarte  
Gary: ¿Qué dices? ¿Como harías eso?

¿?: con esto (y su medallón comenzó a brillar)

Con el brillo, gary perdió la memoria, sus ojos perdieron brillo, y creo un gran aura alrededor de el , y comenzó a comportarse extraño.

¿?: bien, ahora toma a mi dewgong y acaba con ash

Gary: como diga

¿?: (Pensando) solo regresara a la normalidad di pierda la batalla, pero eso es imposible ya que tiene a mi dewgong

Entonces la chica desapareció y gary fue en busca de ash

Al poco rato ash y may salían del laboratorio cuando una explosión paso junto a ellos dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

Ash: ¿Qué paso? ¿may esta bien?  
May: si ,ash  
Gary: ash entregame a may  
May: ¿que sucede?  
Ash: ¿que te pasa? ¿Por que dices eso?  
Gary: may, vas a ser para mi  
Ash: acaso enloqueciste

En eso el delcatty que may tenia sale de su pokebola y causa una tormenta haciendo que las hojas de ese lugar tomaran forma escribiendo lo siguiente:

_SI LO DERROTAS SU ODIO SE DESVANECERA EN EL AIRE_

May: eso que quiere decir  
Gary: acabare contigo ash y may será para mi  
Ash: eso lo veremos y lo que delcatty quiere decir es que hay que derrotar a gary

Y de nueva cuenta delcatty crea una tormenta haciendo que las hojas formen.

_Y REGRESARA A LA NORMALIDAD YA QUE SU CORAZON PREVALECERA_

Ash: entonces a pelear, yo te elijo milotic  
Gary: el símbolo de la confianza eso es realmente ridículo  
Ash: como sabes de los símbolos  
Gary: en realidad no soy gary, soy un espíritu que acabara con ustedes  
Ash: ¿Qué?  
Gary: basta, bien yo te elijo dewgong

Ash: milotic hidrobomba  
Gary: evade y usa rayo de hielo  
Ash: para el rayo con tu pistola de agua

Y tal como dijo ash sucedió

Ash: usa hidrobomba  
Gary: tu usa rayo aurora

Los ataques chocaron creando una gran explosión

Ash: te encuentras bien milotic  
Milotic: milo- milo  
Gary: dewgong usa rayo aurora  
Ash: milotic rayo de hielo

Y así consecutivamente los ataques fueron chocando uno con otro creando grandes explosiones, pero de repente a ash le comenzó a doler la cabeza y oyó una voz que decía.

_TU AMIGO A SIDO CONTROLADO POR "JIZ" USA EL PODER DE MAY PARA ACABAR CON TU RIVAL._

Después de eso, ash sintió un aura en el y de la nada vio a may junto a el abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Ash: may que haces aquí  
May: delcatty me dijo que viniera aquí  
Ash: no creo poder derrotar a ese dewgong  
May: entonces ataquemos juntos  
Ash: si

Gary: ya basta, dewgong ataque frío polar  
Ash: nooo, rápido milotic evade y usa hipe-rayo  
May: delcatty usa bola sombra

Los ataques dieron con todo a dewgong haciéndolo perder, entonces gary comenzó a regresar a la normalidad pero antes.

Gary: bien, han acabado al primer entrenador, pero irán apareciendo entrenadores conocidos por ustedes con uno de mis pokemons dispuestos acabarlos. Y mi nombre es jiz

Entonces gary cae inconsciente al piso, ash y may yo llevan con el profesor y este lo atiende.

Después de asegurarse que su amigo esta bien salen del laboratorio hacia la casa de ash.

May: ash crees que podamos derrotar a jiz  
Ash: claro que si, y nuca le perdonare lo que le hizo a gary  
May: sabes la preocupación que sientes hacia tus amigos es lo que me gusta de ti  
Ash: en serio, bien vamos a mi casa para decirle a mi mama sobre nuestra relación  
May: si

Entonces may puso su mano en la cintura de ash y este en el hombro de ella y siguieron caminando hacia la casa de ash.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

En camino a la casa de ash, nuestros héroes llevaban una plática muy entretenida.

Ash: (susurrando) oye pikachu quieres ver como obtengo un beso  
Pikachu: pika-pi  
Ash: may sabes que eres la mas hermosa  
May: oh ash, crees que no escuche lo que le susurraste a pikachu  
Ash: (extremadamente rojo) lo escuchaste  
May: ash debes aprender a hablar mas bajo  
Ash: (apenado) si, pero me darás el beso, cierto  
May: no  
Ash: pero may por favor  
May: déjame lo pienso, esta bien  
Ash: pues ya no te lo quiero dar  
May: pero ash, quiero un beso  
Ash: esta bien

Ash, le tomo la quijada a may y al ver sus labios sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció, no sabia por que, si ya la había besado antes no entendía por que sentía eso, ya no resistía quería besarla, y justo cuando ash acercaba los labios de may hacia los suyos, una bola sombra explota detrás de ellos haciéndolos reaccionar al instante.

Ash: ¿Qué fue eso?  
May: no tengo idea

Pero dentro de todo el humo se logro distinguir una silueta de un chico con un gengar volando a su lado, el humo se desvanecía y finalmente se pudo apreciar al muchacho, mientras may se preguntaba quien era, ash solo acertó a decir.

Ash: MORTY  
May: ¿Quién es morty?  
Ash: es el líder de gimnasio de ciudad iris en jotho  
May: es tu amigo  
Ash: supongo  
May: entonces vamos a acercarnos a saludar

Pero cuando ash y may dieron un paso al frente, gengar formo una bola sombra y se los arrojo, pero ash al verlo se lanzo sobre may salvándola del ataque.

Ash: ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo morty?  
Morty: acabare con ustedes  
May: nooo, también a sido poseído  
Ash: así parece  
Morty: su final ha llegado  
Ash: morty, amigo trata de reaccionar soy yo ash el chico que ha visto a ho-oh

Pero morty solo lo miro con desprecio y ordeno a gengar que lo atacara con una bola sombra.

Pero en ese momento la bola fue detenida por un ataque de chorro de agua de mudkip

Brock: (acercándose junto con max hacia ash y may) se encuentra bien  
Ash: si brock, gracias por detener el ataque  
Brock: de nada amigo, quien te arrojo la bola sombra  
Ash: morty  
Brock: el líder de gimnasio de ciudad iris  
Ash: si, al parecer no esta conciente de lo que hace, hay que derrotarlo para que regrese a la normalidad, brock toma a max y a pikachu y vayan a un lugar seguro, may ven conmigo

May: si ash  
Max: no hermana, que te pasa ash por que la expones al peligro  
Ash: tengo que hacerlo además si pasa algo la protegeré con mi vida

En eso morty sale del humo y dice

Morty: ve gengar, sal de ahí salamance  
Ash: may, saca un pokemon, como ya usamos el símbolo del amor y la confianza, yo elijo a fearow.

May: yo elijo a alakazam  
Morty: el símbolo de la perseverancia y la fuerza con eso no podrán

Ash: ya veremos  
Morty: gengar bola sombra y tu salamance ataca con lanza-llamas

Ash: usa tu lanza-llamas  
May: alakazam usa psico-rayo

Los ataques chocaron entre si creando una gran explosión

Ash: creo que el salamance es el pokemon que le pertenece a jiz, ya que es más fuerte que el gengar de morty.

May: eso parece, pero ash el dewgong que uso gary cuando peleo con nosotros.  
Ash: apenas gary cayo derrotado, regreso a su pokebola y desapareció.

May: entonces si derrotamos a morty el salamance desaparecerá

Ash: creo, pero preocupémonos por derrotar a morty y salvarlo de esa malvada

May: si, muy bien alakazam usa confusion

Morty: gengar toma a salamance y desaparece

Gangar hizo lo que morty le dijo  
Morty: es hora de acabarlos, gengar usa bola sombra y tu salamance hipe-rayo

May: la única forma de vencerlo es derrotando a salamance así morty regresara a la normalidad

May: si ash, alakazam esquiva los ataques

Ash: tu también fearow

Ash y may: ahora, usen su hipe-rayo sobre salamance

Los 2 pokemon usaron un hipe-rayo muy potente contra salamance dejándolo con espirales en lugar de ojos. Inmediatamente salamance se metió en su pokebola y desapareció.

Morty: veo que derrotaron a mi segundo entrenador, pero el tercero será muy fuerte y será el último ya que si logran derrotarlo se enfrentaran contra mi, adiós

Entonces morty cayó al suelo, brock y ash cargaron a morty y lo llevaron a casa de la sra ketchum. Al llegar

Delia: pero que paso, hijo que bueno que vienes a visitar  
Ash: mama no es momento para eso, debemos ver como esta nuestro amigo  
Delia: claro hijo, después me dices todo

De repente tocan la puerta, max abre y son el profesor oak y gary, max los deja pasar y al poco rato morty recupera la conciencia.

Morty: ¿Qué paso?  
Ash: es una larga historia  
Morty: ¿Qué hago en tu casa ash?  
May: después de contamos, ahora dinos que sucedió antes que vinieras aquí  
Morty: si, pero antes quien eres  
May: me llamo may y el es mi hermano max  
Morty: mucho gusto. Bueno esto paso

Flash back

¿?: Hola se encuentra morty  
Morty: si, soy yo, se te ofrece algo  
¿?: si, te podría preguntar algo a solas  
Morty: si, vamos a la torre de ho-oh  
¿?: si

Al llegar a la torre

¿?: muy bien, ahora me servirás  
Morty: a que te refieres  
¿?: a esto (su medallón comienza a brillar y le borra la memoria a morty)

Fin del flash back

Morty: eso es lo que recuerdo  
Ash: y como era esa persona  
Morty: era una muchachita muy extraña  
May: era jiz  
Morty: ¿quien es jiz?  
Ash: bien les contaremos

Entonces ash y may les cuentan todo menos la parte en que son novios y que jiz es una prueba para su amor.

Morty: así que un chico llamado jack les dio sus pokemon para poder derrotar a esa chica  
Profesor oak: pues es raro un espíritu asi.

Después de un rato el profesor oak se fue. Y ash y may salieron a despedir a morty.

Morty: bien chicos me tengo que ir a jotho y ash te felicito veo que al fin pudiste encontrar a alguien que te ama, y espero que puedan derrotar a ese espíritu.

Ash: (sorprendido por lo que morty le dijo) ¿Cómo?  
Morty: se que tu y may andan juntos  
May: (roja) ¿como sabes eso?  
Morty: no importa, que sean felices, adios  
May y ash: si, adios morty

Después entran de nuevo a la casa.

Delia: brock me podrías ayudar a hacer una rica cena  
Brock: claro, sra ketchum, max nos acompañas  
Max: si  
Delia: tu también mr mime  
Mr mime: mime-mime

Ash: entonces yo iré al parque  
May: ¿te acompaño?  
Ash: por supuesto  
Gary: yo también.

Y los tres chicos salen de la casa. Con pikachu en el hombre de ash.

Gary: oye ash me dijo que abuelo que yo también fui poseído.

Ash: si pero no te preocupes ya paso  
Gary: gracias ash, pero perdónenme si les hice pasar momentos desagradables  
May: no hay nada que perdonarte  
Gary: gracias me tengo que ir a una junta de investigadores, nos vemos mas tarde  
Ash y may: si

Y gary toma otro camino y nuestra joven pareja llega al parque, ash se sienta en una banca y ash en un lado.

Ash: may cuando regresamos le diremos a max y a mi madre sobre lo nuestro  
May: si ash, como tu digas

Ash: por cierto donde nos quedamos antes de que morty nos atacara  
May: (sarcásticamente) no lo se ash  
Ash: pues yo si  
May: (sarcástica) yo no me acuerdo

Ash: (sonrojado) déjame te lo acuerdo  
May: (sonrojada) esta bien

Ash toma a may de las mejillas y la gira hacia el, y de nuevo ve sus labios y siente como su corazón va a salirse de su pecho, por otra lado may al ver a ash tan nervioso le dice

May: te sucede algo

Pero ash no le contesta, en cambio aprisiona los labios de may con los suyos que de inmediatamente le responde y empiezan a jugar con sus lenguas apasionadamente, duraron como 5 minutos asi hasta que ash rompió el beso.

Ash: may es hora de regresar  
May: creo que tienes razón

Se pusieron de pie y se fueron con dirección a la residencia ketchum.

Continuara…

Espero que les aiga gustado dejen reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Al llegar a casa, los zubat volaban alrededor de la casa de la Sra. ketchum, la noche era perfecta, había una gran luna llena y se notaba a los gengar volar en los cielos, inclusive cuando el entrenador de pikachu miro hacia el cielo le pareció ver una silueta que representaba al pokemon legendario mew, eso lo sorprendió pero al poco rato creyó que era su imaginación jugándole una mala jugada, al fin un momento no muy agradable para el había llegado. Decirle a su madre y al hermano de la castaña su relación con esta.

Ash: may estas lista  
May: si  
Ash: segura  
May: por supuesto, pero lo que me asusta es como lo tomaran mis padres  
Ash: por ahora es mejor pensar como lo tomara mi mama y max.

Y entraron a la casa y les pidieron a delia y a máx. que si podrían tener una conversación en privado y salieron al patio, ash estaba muy nervioso pero un beso de may en la mejilla lo tranquilizo, claro que el beso fue disimulado y nadie se percato de que existió.

Ash: (con una voz intimidada) mama, max tenemos que decirles algo  
may: (pensando) ash si así te pones, imaginate con mis padres (en voz alta) lo que queremos decirles es que…  
Ash: que may y yo somos una pareja

Ash al decir esto sintió como su cuerpo se quedo paralizado, may solo tenia la mirada hacia abajo algo sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

Max: queeee…(grito) como puede ser ( y salio corriendo del lugar)

Ash quiso salir tras el muchacho pero may lo detuvo y le susurro.

May: (susurrando)ash déjalo, lo que mas importa es la opinión de tu madre  
Ash: (con un gran suspiro) y bien mama que dices

Delia: ash no sabes lo feliz que me haces, yo pensé que solo te interesaban tus pokemons y veo que may te ha despertado el amor que estaba durmiendo en tu corazón, y saben tienen mi aprobación.

Ash: en serio  
May: gracias sra ketchum  
Delia: may no me digas sra ketchum, dime delia  
May: esta bien, delia  
Ash: mama (la abraza) gracias por aceptar mi relación con may  
Delia: de nada hijo, pero quiero que cuides mucho de may  
Ash: te lo prometo mama, ahora a arreglar las cosas con max.  
May: si ( y toma a ash de la mano y salen corriendo en busca de max)

Después de correr por mucho tiempo, logran visualizar al chico sentado en una banqueta del parque del pueblo paleta. El chico se encontraba llorando, se acercan cuidadosamente y may lo abraza para que no escape, ash también lo abraza demostrándole que no quiere causarle daño.

Ash: max solo quería pedirte que me dejes tener una relación con tu hermana

Max: (se notaba que su odio se había ido y apretando a ambos chicos) perdónenme por ser así, y saben claro que me gustaría que ash fuera mi cuñado

Ash: en serio

Max: si ash, se que tu eres un gran entrenador y se que cuidaras bien de mi hermana, perdónenme por pensar solo en mi es que pensé que solo querías alejar a mi hermana de mi  
Ash: jamás haría eso ( y suelta a max)

Entonces agarra a may de la cintura y le comienza a dar vueltas en el aire, demostrando la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, luego la baja y le dice con un tomo muy dulce.

Ash: lo logramos amor  
May: (susurrando) si, que feliz soy

Entonces max se sienta en una banqueta y observa como ash y may juegan como niños alrededor del parque, con ash levantando a may por los aires.

Por otro lado en ciudad celeste, una chica caminaba por las calles de esta ciudad con la mirada abajo, ella pensaba en cuanto tiempo había pasado sin ver a esa persona, la que ella pensaba era su amor, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien la sujeto del hombro desde atrás.

¿?: Disculpe, podría decirme la hora  
Misty: claro, son las 8 de la noche  
¿?: gracias, por cierto mi nombre es jiz  
Misty: mucho gusto jiz, mi nombre es misty  
Jiz: mucho gusto, usted es la líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad ¿cierto?  
Misty: si, se le ofrece algo  
Jiz: si, es que la estaba buscando para darle una invitación  
Misty: en serio ¿y de que se trata?  
Jiz: de la boda del Sr. ash

Misty sintió como el mundo se le venia encima, sintió un dolor intenso en su corazón.

Misty: queeee… ¿Cómo?  
Jiz: si, y será el día de mañana  
Misty: (sollozando) ash se va a casar  
Jiz: así es  
Misty: no, no puede ser ( y cae de rodillas al piso, con la mirada abajo, llorando)

Y eso lo aprovecho jiz para poseerla

Jiz: tu momento ha llegado  
Misty: (alzando la vista) pero que

Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir cuando un aura envolvió el lugar.

Por otro lado, la pareja y el chico con anteojos habían regresado a la casa de la familia ketchum.

Delia: ash podría hablar un momento contigo.  
Ash: por supuesto, mama ( y se fueron a un lugar apartado)  
Delia: por que no le das una sorpresa a may. Llamando a sus padres para que vengan a pueblo paleta y así poder decirles de tu relación con su hija.

Ash: no creo que sea buena idea, no se como lo tomaran  
Delia: seguramente como lo tome yo  
Ash: de la sra caroline tal vez si, pero el Sr. norman no lo creo  
Delia: prométeme que lo harás  
Ash: pero mama  
Delia: nada de "peros"  
Ash: esta bien, lo haré ahora mismo  
Delia: gracias, hijo pero hazlo sin que may se entere  
Ash: esta bien

Entonces ash hizo la llamada, que con mucho gusto los papas de may aceptaron, acordando venir al día siguiente.

Ash: que bien que me fue (pensando) espero que me vaya bien cuando les diga la relación que llevo con su hija.

Y el muchacho salio al jardín y se sentó a pensar, mientras su madre, max, brock, y mr mime preparaban la cena.

Pero su tranquilidad del muchacho fue interrumpida cuando sintió un calido abrazo desde atrás.

May: ¿en que piensas ash?  
Ash: en nada  
May: (soltando a ash) acaso no me tienes confianza para decírmelo

Ash: no, no es eso  
May: entonces que es  
Ash: no es nada importante  
May: si no es nada importante ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?  
Ash: por que no es necesario  
May: (gritando) ERES UN TONTO (y quiso salir corriendo)  
Ash: espera (sujetando a may del brazo)  
May: suéltame

Pero ash en lugar de soltarla la atrajo a el y la aprisiona con sus brazos y le susurro.

Ash: por si lo querías saber es sobre tus padres estaba pensando en como decirles sobre lo nuestro  
May: (logro soltarse) no te creo  
Ash: (la atrajo de nuevo) debes creerme esa es la verdad  
May: (gritando) QUE ME SUELTES NO VUELVAS ABRAZARME JAMAS

Pero el chico en lugar de molestarse por lo que may le dijo, la abrazo mas fuerte y sello sus labios con los de ella, al principio may intentaba soltarse del chico, pero al final termino correspondiéndole el beso, después de un largo rato rompieron el beso.

Ash: perdóname may, por obligarte a besarme, se notaba que no querías.  
May: no ash, perdóname tu por no creerte  
Ash: no hay nada que perdonar  
May: gracias ash, pero me di cuenta de algo  
Ash: ¿de que may?  
May: que no puedo resistirme a tus besos  
Ash: en eso tienes razón  
May: eres un presumido  
Ash: eso no es cierto, solo afirmo la verdad  
May: creo que eso no importa, por que no salimos a dar un paseo, todavía es temprano.  
Ash: si la chica mas linda del mundo lo pide que así sea  
May: que lindo ( y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Entonces los chicos entrelazan sus manos y salen de la casa pero cuando habían recorrido unas cuantas calles un hipe-rayo impacta enfrente de ellos.

Ash: ¿pero que sucedió?  
May: ash, estas bien  
Ash: si, may

Y de repente apareció enfrente la silueta de una chica con un gyrados, y nuestros jóvenes amigos dijeron al unísono "MISTY".

Continuara….


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Después del ataque repentino y que nuestros jóvenes amigos reconocieran y divulgaran a la chica que los ataco.

Misty: ash no puedo creer que me hayas cambiado por esa chiquilla.  
Ash: no te entiendo  
May: no se lo que quieras decir pero ash me quiere a mi  
Misty: tu cállate mocosa, ahora acabare con ambos vayan gyrados, tu también dragonair usen un hipe-rayo

Ash: may, creo que misty al igual que gary y morty fue poseída  
May: creo que tienes razón, ve blaziken detén esos ataques con tu super calor

Blaziken logro con mucho esfuerzo detener los dos hipe-rayos con un potente super calor.

Ash: bien, el pokemon que le pertenece a jiz, de seguro es dragonair, así que saquemos los pokemons de jack.

May: bien, yo te elijo gyrados  
Ash: sal gengar, ve pikachu

Misty: creen que esos pokemons tan incompetentes podrán por lo menos hacerme el mínimo rasguño.

Ash: di lo que quieras, pero la verdad será otra  
May: ya basta de hablar, gyrados usa tu hidrobomba y blaziken usa lanzallamas.

Misty: (pensando) que tonta (gritando) dragonair, gyrados detengan los ataques con un hipe-rayo

Los ataques chocan entre si creando unas explosiones intensas que llaman la atención de los habitantes de pueblo paleta, un instante después la madre de ash y compañía llegan al lugar.

Delia: ¿Qué sucede hijo?  
Ash: mama, este no es un lugar seguro, váyanse de aquí.  
Misty: esto de dolerá ash, gyrados rayo de hielo contra delia.

Gryados emitió un fuerte sonido y empezó a formar un poderoso rayo de hielo en la boca para después dispararlo a la señora, pero un ataque sorpresivo detuvo el rayo de hielo.

Misty: pero que paso  
Ash: ¿Dónde salio ese lanzallamas?  
Gary: hola ash, necesitas ayuda  
Ash: gary, tu enviaste ese ataque.  
Gary: si , pero ahora preocupémonos para salvar a tu amiga.  
Ash: si, pikachu protege a mi madre.  
Pikachu: pika  
Gary: (sintiendo una gran confianza) ursaring usa puño centrado contra gyrados.

El ursaring adquirió una gran velocidad acercándose mucho al gyrados y después aplicándole el poderoso ataque dejándolo muy lastimado en el piso.

Misty: ¡no puede ser!  
May: si, ahora blaziken usa lanzallamas y tu gyrados usa un hidrobomba contra el dragonair.

Ash: no te quedes atrás gengar, usa tus tinieblas

Los tres ataques pegaron el pokemon dragón dejándolo muy débil, inmediatamente el pokemon se metió en una pokebola y no dejo rastro de el.

Ash: al fin  
May: lo logramos  
Gary: ¿se encuentran bien?  
Ash: si, ahora vamos a ver como esta misty

Los 3 jóvenes se acercaron hacia el cuerpo de la chica que yacía en el césped inconsciente.

Entonces ash carga a misty y junto con los demás se dirigen a la casa de este, al llegar depositan el cuerpo de la joven en un sofá y la dejan descansar, mientras que el joven investigador se va, delia y brock preparan la comida, mientras max se queda con misty, y los dos jóvenes restantes salen al jardín.

Ash: may, debemos estar muy alertas ya que jiz puede aparecer en cualquier momento  
May: tienes razón.

Por otro lado misty despertaba

Misty: (limpiándose los ojos) hola max, que hago aquí y donde esta ash  
Max: afuera en el jardín (entonces max le cuenta a misty de cómo fue poseída)  
Misty: así que esa chica era un espíritu.  
Max: así es  
Misty: bueno, iré a ver a ash  
Max: ok, pero esta con mi hermana

Con este comentario misty quedo helada, y solo pudo salir al jardín gracias a su gran fuerza de voluntad. Pero al llegar y ver las muchachos juntos solo acertó a guardarse detrás de un arbusto.

Ash: may, sabes siempre te protegeré, no dejare que jiz ni nadie te ponga una mano encima.  
May: gracias ash, eres muy dulce

Misty logro escuchar el comentario del joven y empezó a derramar lagrimas sin cesar.

Misty: (pensado) ash ¿Por qué?

Mientras con los dos chicos

May: prométeme que jamás me dejaras  
Ash: te lo prometo  
May: y como puedo estar segura de ello  
Ash: con esto

El joven tomo a la chica y le propina un dulce beso en los labios, la chica que se encontraba escondida no puede evitar las ganas enormes de llorar.

Misty: (pensando) creo que ash es muy feliz, lo único que puedo hacer es irme de aquí.

Y la chica regresa hacia la casa, escribe una carta y la deja en la mesa de la sala, para después salir por la puerta trasera con un solo lugar en mente ciudad celeste.

Después de la partida de la chica, los jóvenes entran ala casa, pero como estaban muy cansados no se dieron cuenta que la chica se había marchado, ellos supusieron que la chica se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Y se pusieron a cenar

Delia: (mirando a ash) hijo después de la cena, quiero hablar contigo  
Ash: si mama

La cena se acabo, los jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, mientras que madre e hijo sostenían una platica.

Delia: lo que quiero decirte es que misty se fue a ciudad celeste  
Ash: ¿Qué?  
Delia: si hijo, encontré esta carta en la mesa de la sala

Ash toma la carta y lo lee.

Contenido carta:

Querido ash

Perdón por despedirme así ya que si lo hiciera frente a ti no soportaría llorar, espero que seas feliz junto a may, cuídala mucho no quiero que te le hagas daño si no te la veras conmigo, hasta pronto amigo

Tu fiel amiga misty

Al terminar ash derrama una lagrima y piensa "lo siento misty"

Ash: bueno mama, al parecer misty se va a su gimnasio  
Delia: así parece  
Ash: mama quería pedirte un favor  
Delia: si ash, de que se trata  
Ash: puedo dormir con may  
Delia: "pero que dices" , a esa niña me la respetas , además mañana llegaran sus padres  
Ash: si lo se, pero quisiera dormir con ella  
Delia: de ninguna manera jovencito, para eso tienes tu habitación.  
Ash: pero mama  
Delia: nada de "peros" a tu habitación.  
Ash: esta bien (con un tono molesto)

Entonces ash sube las escaleras, pero en un ligero descuido de delia, ash cambia su dirección y corre a la habitación de may, mientras delia sube a su habitación pensando que su hijo esta en la suya.

Ash: (pensando)lo logre, un poco mas y no lo consigo

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de may, entra con mucho cuidado y al ver a may tan indefensa, unos pensamientos llegaron a su mente sin previo aviso.

Ash: (pensando)por que tengo estas ganas enorme de besar a may apasionadamente, que me esta pasando.

De repente un roedor amarillo hace acto de presencia en el cuarto, lanzando un pequeño trueno hacia al pervertido entrenador, que al recibir el impacto todos los pensamientos lujuriosos desaparecieron de su mente.

Ash: gracias pikachu  
Pikachu: pika-pika

Entonces ash levanta la sabana que cubría a may , para luego acomodarse a su lado, pero antes mirando de reojo a pikachu, que solo asentía con su cabeza, el entrenador le dio un beso en la frente a su novia para después quedar profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente la sra ketchum fue la primera en despertar, y salio de su cuarto para ver a su hijo, pero al llegar a la habitación se percato de que la presencia del muchacho escaseaba.

Delia: (pensando) si encuentro a ese muchachito en la habitación de may, lo castigare severamente

Entonces se dirigió a la habitación de la coordinadora, al llegar y abrir la puerta su corazón adquirió una profunda molestia

Delia: (dirigiéndose hacia may) may, linda despierta  
May: ¿Qué sucede?  
Delia: mi hijo no te hizo nada anoche  
May: ¿a que se refiere?  
Delia: acaso no te diste cuenta que mi hijo durmió contigo  
May: (mirando a su costado y descubriendo a ash) con razón en la noche sentí un bonito olor, pero estaba tan cansada que no le di importancia

Delia: bueno, ya no importa, ¿podrías levantarte un momento?  
May: claro  
Delia: gracias

Y de repente agarra una jarra de flores, las quita y le arroja el agua fria a su hijo.

Ash: (sorprendido) ¿pero que?  
Delia: dormiste bien hijo

Ash solo sintió un escalofrió que recorría su espalda y un profundo miedo se apodero de el.

Ash: mama ¿Qué haces?  
Delia: lo mismo pregunto

Ash: mira mama, mr mime se acaba de lastimar

Delia ingenuamente mira para atrás, y eso es aprovechado por ash para salir corriendo hacia el parque.

Delia: ¡pero que tonta! Como pude caer  
May: no se preocupe, voy por el  
Delia: yo preparare el desayuno

Al llegar al parque ash se sienta en una banqueta para pensar u poco la situación que llevaría con sus futuros suegros.

Pero en ese momento una coordinadora llaga al parque.

May: al fin te encontré  
Ash: hola may  
May: tu mama se puso furiosa  
Ash: si lo se  
May: pero en parte me gusto lo que hiciste  
Ash: en serio  
May: sabes que me encanta que estés conmigo

Pero en ese momento, todo rastro de felicidad desapareció del lugar cuando ambos jóvenes fueron atrapados por un tornado, al caer, los jóvenes solo alcanzaron a ver a dos fearow extremadamente alterados y una silueta de mujer atrás de ellos.

¿Quién sera esa chica? Pronto lo sabremos.

Continuara….


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Ahora los chicos lo veían todo, tenían a dos enormes aves alterados dispuestos a acabar con todo a su alrededor.

¿?: fearow ataca con tu pico taladro  
Ash: NO (grito con fuerza)  
¿?: demasiado tarde

El ataque le dio directamente a la pierna, dejándolo algo raspada por el potente ataque que el pájaro había hecho.

May: no ash, por favor levántate (grito muy asustada la coordinadora)

La chica emprendió una carrera para llegar a lado del chico que con bastante esfuerzo logro ponerse en pie y con una voz leve alcanzo a decir.

Ash: ¿Quién eres? (dijo con un esfuerzo enorme)

¿?: que bueno que lo preguntas, soy tu peor pesadilla  
Ash: déjate de tonterías y responde  
¿?: mi nombre es jiz  
Ash: Tu desgraciada ahora que al fin te conozco pagaras por lo que les hiciste a mis amigos

May: déjanos en paz  
Ash: tranquila may, acabaremos con ella.

Jiz: no me hagas reír eso jamás pasara

May: no sabes cuanto te odiamos  
Jiz: saben que eso no me importa en lo más mínimo  
Ash: piensa y siente lo que quieras

Jiz: pagaras por tu insolencia, fearow ataca con tu pico taladro nuevamente.

May: no te lo permitiré (tirando una pokebola) ve alakazam ayuda a ash con tu rayo psíquico

El rayo psíquico impacto en el pokemon pájaro justo antes de que se moviera, tirandolo a un costado de su dueña.

Jiz: (sin la mas mínima mueca de sorpresa) sus pokemons no son lo suficientemente fuertes para detenerme, vayan todos.

De las pokebolas se liberaron un dewgong, un dragonair y un gigante salamance.

May: acaso son los pokemons que usaron nuestros amigos cuando esta tipo los manipulo.

Ash: si, son ellos algo dentro de mi corazón me lo dice.

May: bien, entonces salgan (tirando unas pokebolas)

Y de las pokebolas salen delcatty y gyrados.

Ash: ustedes también (tirando sus pokebolas)

De las pokebolas de ash salieron el gengar, fearow y milotic que jack le ofreció como muestra de ayuda.

Jiz: con eso no podrán  
Ash: pelearemos uno contra uno, por respectivas rondas

Jiz: esa no es una decisión inteligente pero la acepto.  
May: te derrotaremos  
Jiz: si como no  
May: yo primero ve delcatty, usa ayuda  
Jiz: fearow as aéreo

El ayuda se convirtió en un psicorayo que impacto en el fearow, pero este por su extrema alteración no sintió ni cosquillas y ataco directo el pecho de delcatty.

May: delcatty, tu puedes por favor no te rindas  
Jiz: dudo que tus pokemons soporten esta pelea  
May: delcatty tormenta (dijo may un poco mas animada)  
Jiz: fearow usa doble-equipo

El doble-equipo le permitió a fearow esquivar la tormenta.

Jiz: perfecto, acaba a delcatty con ala de acero

De repente todos los fearow que se habían formado por el doble-equipo venían en dirección a delcatty, para después convertirse en uno solo, pero con la velocidad y furia que llevaba impacto a delcatty dejándolo mas que débil.

May: NO (grito con desesperación) delcatty

Ash: may, ve a ver como se encuentra delcatty, yo me encargo ve gengar  
Jiz: que risa me das, ve salamance  
Ash: gengar usa bola sombra  
Jiz: salamance lanzallamas

Los ataques chocan y el gengar de ash sale muy lastimado, mientras que el pokemon de jiz no sufrió ni un rasguño.

Ash: (pensando) no puede ser ( en voz alta) gengar ataca con tinieblas y después con bola sombra

Jiz: ya basta salamance realiza un hipe-rayo

El dragón comenzó a atraer pequeñas bolas de energía y al final logro formar un poderoso rayo, el ataque direcciono hacia gengar llevándose por delante la tiniebla y la bola sombra, uniéndose en un solo ataque dejando a gengar sin energías.

Ash: no puede ser  
May: tranquilo, ve alakazam  
Jiz: que inocente  
May: con mi pokemon psíquico de acabare  
Jiz: en serio lo crees  
May: cállate, alakazam rayo psíquico  
Jiz: salamance lanzallamas y metete en el.

El pokemon hizo lo que su dueña ordeno y junto con el ataque psíquico del alakazam que fue directo a el se convirtió en un pokemon dorado.

Ya siendo un pokemon dorado sus ojos se tornaron rojos y con un poderoso lanzallamas dejo sin energías a alakazam.

May: ¿Cómo?  
Jiz: que raro, mi salamance gano mas poder

Después el pokemon empezó a crear un poderoso hipe-rayo y ataco, dejando fuera de combate a los pokemons restantes de los jóvenes.

Ash: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser esto?  
May: ash, estas bien  
Ash: si

Jiz: salamance, bien hecho

En eso, una extraña voz se escucho.

"creo que ya es suficiente, los chicos se quieren, jiz regresa"

Jiz: tú no me das órdenes, acabare con ellos

"como te atreves a desobedecerme jiz, salamance ataca"

Jiz: ¿crees que mi salamance te hará caso?

"si"concluyo la voz

Cuando el pokemon dragón creo un hipe-rayo y lo arrojo al cuerpo de la chica, apenas el ataque toco a la chica, su cuerpo se fue disolviendo hasta dejar de existir.

"bien salamance, jovencitos quieren saber quien soy" dijo la voz con seriedad

ash: si señor  
"solo el tiempo lo dirá" dijo la voz en forma de burla.

Entonces la voz se dejo de escuchar, y los pokemons que antes pertenecían a jiz, se metieron en unas extrañas pokebolas doradas y se disolvieron en el aire.

May: que grosero  
Ash: si, pero gracias a el a fin nuestros problemas se acabaron

May: SI (grito con emoción)

Entonces ash abrazo y elevo a may por los aires demostrando su felicidad, después la cargo entre brazos y la empezó a besar en todo el transcurso de regreso a la casa.

Al llegar ash bajo a may, y comenzó a tener temor por desobedecer a su madre, pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

¿Qué será? Pronto se sabrá

Continuara ….


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Era algo peor que su madre, sus futuros suegros estaban descansando en una de las sillas de la sala.

Norman: hola Ash  
Ash: hola Sr. Norman

May le pareció escuchar una voz familiar, así que se asomo detrás de Ash para ver de qué se trataba.

May: papa (grito emocionada)  
Ash: sorpresa (grito el chico)  
May: tú les dijiste  
Ash: así es  
May: gracias Ash  
Norman: hola hija ¿Cómo has estado?  
May: bien y ustedes (mientras abrazaba a sus padres)

Caroline: perfectamente hija, y cuéntanos que haces en la casa de Ash

Ash sintió un escalofrió, ya que si may decía algo, no sabría como reaccionaria sus padres en especial Norman, simplemente lo matarían o le ordenarían a uno de sus pokemons que lo matara a golpes.

Así que sin pensarlo corrió hacia may, para tratar de advertirle, pero tropezó y cayo encima de la chica, may por instinto acerco sus labios hacia los del chico hasta que los probo, ya que la chica estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo cada vez que el chico se encontraba encima de ella.

Ash mientras mantenía el beso no sabia si zafarse y correr, o corresponder el beso que no era nada desagradable.

El chico opto por lo segundo, después de que ambos rompieron el beso, el chico miro hacia dentro y vio una mirada fría y llena de confusión de un padre celoso.

El no supo que hacer más que salir corriendo, y claro Norman no se quedo atrás, ya que nadie besa a su hija y se va como si nada.

May: espera papa, déjanos explicarte (decía la chica mientras iba tras ellos)

Ash corría como nunca lo había hecho pero lamentablemente no era suficiente por su deplorable condición física, en cambio Norman era todo lo contrario, ya que entrenaba físicamente con sus pokemons mono.

Así que no tardo mucho para que Norman alcanzara al chico, apenas lo alcanzo le dio la vuelta lo agarro fuertemente de la polera y lo elevo.

Norman: ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? (le gritaba en la cara al chico)

Ash: perdon, no fue mi intencion

Entonces la pequeña castaña llego al lugar.

May: suéltalo, papa

Norman estaba tan alterado, y no le presto ni la más mínima importancia a los comentarios de su hija, en cambio tiro a Ash al piso y saco a su Slaking.

Norman: usa rasguño

May: nooo (grito con enojo) no te atrevas a lastimarlo, por que es mi novio

Norman: ¿Qué?

Ash: así es señor, no se lo queríamos decir para evitar esta temible reacción.

Norman: así, dime algo que hayas hecho para merecerte a May.

El chico empezó a hacer memoria y no encontró nada en su muy distraído cerebro, pero la chica lo saco del apuro.

May: el me a salvado varias veces.

Norman: hija no mientas

Entonces el viento comienzo a hacerse mas fuerte y una voz que para los chicos era conocida se oyó.

¿?: Hitmonlee usa patada voladora en la chica

Ash sintió un dolor intenso, y una extraña fuerza lo aventó hacia May, logrando sacar a la chica del camino del pokemon luchador, pero como recompensa se llevo toda la patada del pokemon al estomago, era tanta la fuerza que el chico se impacto contra un árbol.

Norman: ¿Qué paso?

May se levanto y corrió hacia Ash para ver como se encontraba.

May: Ash ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero con una voz dulce le contesto a su novia.

Ash: si, linda

Norman vino corriendo hacia ellos, al parecer todo lo que sentía hacia Ash desapareció.

De repente la cintura de Ash y también de May, comenzaron a brillar liberando seis pokebolas que se dirigieron al chico que los había atacado.

Ash: jack  
May: ¿Por qué me atacaste?

Pero jack ignoro los comentarios y se dirigió hacia Norman.

Jack: ahora ya sabes lo que Ash puede hacer por may

Norman se quedo callado, el chico tenia razón, Ash quería de una manera muy grande a su hija.

Jack: perdóname Ash, pero era necesario

Ash. No importa (mientras tocaba su estomago)

Jack: hasta siempre chicos

Entonces desapareció misteriosamente tal como había aparecido, no dejando rastro alguno

Norman: perdóname Ash  
Ash: no se preocupe, no hay resentimientos

May solo observaba contenta lo que sucedía, se sentía feliz internamente.

Entonces los tres regresaron a la casa, al llegar se preparo todo para una fiesta.

La noche llego, la fiesta estaba organizada todos los invitados bailaban, pero el chico principal se encontraba en la afueras de su casa.

Ash: (pensando) que feliz soy

Entonces sintió como unas manos le tapaban los ojos, pero el se percato de quien era así que con toda suavidad la atrajo hacia el.

Ash: que bella estas  
May: que lindo

Y unieron sus labios apasionadamente, pero alguien observaba desde las alturas.

Jack: ¡adolescentes!

Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir mientras se teletransportaba a un extraño bosque donde había una estatua muy antigua.

Jack. Mi mision ha terminado

Pero a un costado una figura femenina hacia acto de presencia

¿?.: de nuevo el juez triunfa  
Jack: así es nunca triunfaras y lo sabes  
¿?: eso lo veremos  
Jack: jiz, cuando cambiaras  
Jiz: cuando al fin gane.

Jack le sonrió y le dijo juguetonamente.

Jack: nunca pasara

Para desaparecer del lugar

Jiz: (con una sonrisa) es lo que crees.

Para también desaparecer

¿?: ¡espíritus! (dijo una voz divertida)

Para después seguir su camino.

Fin.

Espero y les aiga gustado dejen reviews.


End file.
